beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Pegasus 85MB
Grand Pegasus 85MB is a Balance-Type Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is released in the Gravity Brave Hasbro 2-Pack with an Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Stamina GB145S. Facebolt: Pegasus/Pegasus I The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Pegasus, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupil-less eyes and staring front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with long a man alongside a shorter one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus. This version is yellow with blue highlights. Energy Ring: Pegasus/Pegasus II Pegasus is the first of the Pegasus family of energy rings and as its name suggests, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus' wings and head. As such, Pegasus is constructed of a plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus' wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus' face. This version is blue, with yellow wings. Fusion Wheel: Grand The Grand Wheel looks very similar to Basalt or Twisted, but the "grooves" are only half the height. Basically, it is a bigger Basalt Wheel, with more detail. It doesn't exactly have a complex design, but it has a Stamina Wheel that fares decently. It is too light to provide any decent Defense capabillities and is instead is a worse version of the Burn Wheel due to the separate indents in the Wheel creating some recoil. It is an outclassed Defense and Stamina Wheel. Spin Track: 85 85 is a low-profile Spin Track, being currently the lowest Spin Track in the Beyblade metagame. This was prior to the release of Mercury Anubis, in which 90 was the lowest track. It is mostly used in attack combos, yet it can be useful in some stamina and defense combinations. However, if used against TH170 or 230, it is ineffective, due to its tall height, which nullifies it. Performance Tip: Metal Ball Metal Ball, is a variation of Ball that as it's name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip so far. The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while it's ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. This in turn has it stay in the central areas of the Stadium, and being a ball made of metal, it gives it a balanced amount of friction. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense-Type customizations and some Stamina-Type ones. It is overall a great Tip for Defense and Stamina. Trivia *Grand Pegasus 85MB looks like an evolved version of Rock Pegasus 105WD. *Grand Pegasus more looks like an defense type than a balance type cause of his Grand and MB. Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Hasbro Beyblades